1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device in which the amount of invalid power generated during the operation of a plasma display panel (PDP) can be reduced by forming auxiliary electrodes on an upper substrate so that the auxiliary electrodes can overlap respective corresponding horizontal barrier ribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDPs) are display devices which display an image, including text data and graphic data, by applying a predetermined voltage to a number of electrodes installed in a discharge space to cause a gas discharge and then exciting phosphors with the aid of plasma that is generated as a result of the gas discharge. PDPs are easy to manufacture as large-dimension thin flat displays. In addition, PDPs can provide wide viewing angles, full colors and high luminance.
In order to improve the luminance and brightness of an image displayed on a PDP, a PDP architecture has been developed in which the height of horizontal barrier ribs is lower than the height of vertical barrier ribs. This PDP architecture, however, results in crosstalk between sustain electrodes.